Barney's Pony Friends (1990, SuperMalechi's version)
Stop, Look and Be Safe! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released on December 14, 1996. It is not to be confused with the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name. This was also a semi-remake of that. On March 26, 2008, It was later re-released under a dfferent title, "Let's Be Safe with Barney!". The Story Plot BJ arrives at the school playground and shows Barney and the kids his brand-new stop sign since he's dressed up as a crossing guard. The gang learn all about safety in this home video. Chip learns not to push other people on the treehouse. The gang also learn about crossing streets like stop at the corner, stop, look and listen for cars and trucks, and always hold hands with a grown-up. While Robert and Chip play on the treehouse, BJ shows Tosha and Hannah how to make streamer kites for Hannah's new baby sisters. Cast *Barney *BJ *Hannah *Robert *Chip *Tosha *Victoria (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song (Preformed by Cast) #BINGO (Preformed by Hannah, Robert, Tosha and Victoria) #Just Imagine (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah, Robert and Tosha) #Castles So High (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah, Robert and Tosha) #Please and Thank You (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah, Robert, Chip and Tosha) #When We Walk Across the Street (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah, Robert, Chip and Tosha) #The Road Song (Tune to: Camp WannaRunnaRound) (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Hannah and Tosha) #The "Stop" Sign Song (Tune to: The Exercise Song) #The Traffic Light Song #Looking Around My Neighborhood #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Riding in the Car #The Wheels on the Bus #The Barney Bag #My Kite #Mary Had a Little Lamb #Rock A Bye Baby #Indoor Outdoor Voices #The Stranger Song #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #People Helping Other People #Saying Be Careful Means That I Love You #Everyone is Special #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume . *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits...". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Fun & Games". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Tick Tock Clocks". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "If the Shoe Fits...". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were silimar to one of the 1997 Barney Home Videos (with music arrangements by Joe Phillips). *The end credit music is the same from ""Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was the same from "I Can Be A Firefighter". *The Season 3 Adventure Screen is used. *The Season 4-6 Barney and Friends set is used in thus home video. *The musical arrangement for BINGO was also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The musical arrangement for Just Imagine was silimar to the one from "Stick with Imagination". *The musical arrangement for Castles So High was a mix of ones from "Once Upon a Time" and "Let's Build Together". *The musical arrangement for Please and Thank You was silimar to the one from "Let's Eat!". *The musical arrangement for When We Walk Across The Street was silimar to the one from "Safety First". *Another time Barney, BJ and the kids sing the entire I Love You, rather than Barney singing the first verse by himself. *The version of I Love You has exactly the same arrangement from "Rhyme Time Rhythm", except a Season 4 arrangement is added. It also has a Barney's Season 3 voice, a BJ's Season 3 voice and the kids' vocal from "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *See this script. *When BJ arrives with his stop sign and says "Alright, everyone! Stop! Go!", the sound clip was voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name, except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ greets Barney and the kids, his "Hi guys! Hi Barney!", the sound clip was voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name, except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *After the "I Love You" song, BJ has to leave to sparkle and disappear. *When BJ says "I gotta go tell Sissy about the safety rules we did today!", the sound clip was made from "I gotta go tell Baby Bop about the safety rules we day today!" from the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name, except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *After BJ leaves to sparkle and disappear, when the kids leave the school playground and say "bye" to Barney, and then, the Barney doll (with a firefighter's hat) winks at the end, the music in a made-up style which was the first and middle part of the music from the end of "Easy Breezy Day" (when the kids say "bye" to Barney and leave the treehouse, and the Barney doll holding a pinwheel winks) and the last part of the music from "First Day of School" (when the kids leave the treehouse to say "bye" Barney and the Barney doll (with the "I Love Barney" sticker) winks) is used. *Hannah wore the same clothes in "A Picture of Health". And a pony tail. *Robert wore the same shirt in "Easy Breezy Day!". And a short hair. *Chip wore the same clothes in "Easy Breezy Day!". And a short hair. *Tosha wore the same clothes in "I Can Be a Firefighter". And a little long hair. *Victoria wore a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. And a hair-style. Release Dates #December 14, 1996 (Original Lyrick Studios version) #June 5, 2001 (Lyrick Studios version) #March 26, 2008 (HiT Entertainment version) Cover Arts Original 1996 cover Front Cover *Barney (with a firefighter hat) and BJ (with his crossing gaurd outfit and stop sign) Back Cover *Barney, BJ, Tosha and Hannah at the school classroom singing "The Road Song". *BJ (in his crossing guard outfit) and Chip *Barney and BJ (in his crossing guard outfit)